erfandomcom-20200215-history
The Honeymoon is Over
"The Honeymoon is Over" is the 23th and final episode of the thirteenth season of ER. It first aired on NBC on May 17 in 2007. It was written by R. Scott Gemmil and David Zabel. It was directed by Christopher Chulack. Plot The ER is now in the hands of a new chief, Dr. Kevin Moretti, who is bent on major changes. Meanwhile, a phone call leads Neela to a hospital where a major shock awaits her, and a final farewell from a friend and colleague. Gates urgently goes home to stop Sarah from being taken away from him. A drug-addicted Iraq War veteran baffles Morris and Sam. Also, Kovac postpones the honeymoon and says goodbye to Abby and his son, for the meantime, while he travels to Croatia to visit his ailing father. Short summary The new Chief of Emergency Medicine Kevin Moretti makes an immediate impact on the ER on his first day, letting the doctors know that things are going to be different from now on; his point is especially made clear to several of the doctors, particularly Abby. Meanwhile, Kovač announces he is leaving the ER to travel to Croatia to be with his ailing father. Gates loses his bid to get custody of Sarah (her grandparents arrive with legal documents demanding custody); he is left to assure a tearful Sarah that he will see her as often as he can. A drug-addicted Iraq War veteran turns out to have been an interpreter at torture sessions. Neela finally receives a call from a missing Ray's cell phone. She goes to see him in a hospital, only to find that he has had both of his legs amputated due to his accident. After Ray's mother takes him home to Baton Rouge, Ray's ex-girlfriend Katie tells Neela that the accident was Neela's fault. Neela is attending an anti-war rally when demonstrators begin clashing with war supporters; a smoke grenade goes off and Gates – who is trying to get back with Neela – arrives just in time to be met by a stampeding crowd whilst Neela is being trampled by fleeing protesters. Characters * Luka Kovač * Abby Lockhart * Greg Pratt * Neela Rasgotra * Tony Gates * Samantha Taggart * Ray Barnett * Archie Morris Trivia * Final appearance of Goran Višnjić and Shane West as main cast members. Visnjic made guest appearances in several episodes of the 14th and 15th season in 2008 and 2009, West returned for guest appearances in 2008 and 2009. With Visnjic's departure, Maura Tierney is the most senior cast member, having joined the show mid-season in 2000. * The sculpture of Abraham Lincoln seen in the rally scene is called Sitting Lincoln, and was created in 1887 by Augustus Saint-Gaudens. It is located in Grant Park, Chicago. * When Ray's mother comes to pick him up, she says that she's taking him home to Baton Rouge. Shane West, the actor who plays Ray, was actually born in Baton Rouge. Quotes (Abby comes into work when she should be on her honeymoon) Morris: Hey, what are you doing here? Frank: What? You and Kovac split up already? _____________________________________ Moretti: I don't think we've been formally introduced. I'm Kevin Moretti. I'll be replacing your husband. Abby: Excuse me? Moretti: As chief! Only as chief. _____________________________________ Frank: Gates, your patient stopped breathing. Gates: Nah, he's just holding his breath. He does it for attention. Frank: Well, he's been holding his breath for ten minutes. _____________________________________ (Morris, Pratt and Abby are watching an online adult video that two of their patients are in) Pratt: Does that look consensual to you? Morris: Oh yeah! That's sensual. Abby: (Abby smack Morris over the head) Consensual. _____________________________________ (Morris is in the locker room, looking at an adult website on a laptop, when Moretti walks in) Moretti: Hi, Doctor Morris. Did I startle you? Morris: No, I was ah, just looking up medical stuff. _____________________________________ Neela: You're a good person Katey... Katey: Oh, shut up. Shut up! Neela: Well, I know you're upset... Katey: You did this, you selfish bitch. Nobody else, okay? You did. So you live with that. _____________________________________ (Neela leans down and kisses a sleeping Ray on the neck) Neela: You'll get through this, I promise. (Ray awakens and looks into Neela's eyes; he's then wheeled out of the room) _____________________________________ (Abby and Joe are saying goodbye to Luka, who's leaving for Croatia) Luka: I'll call you when I get there. (Luka walks to the taxi and opens the door) Abby: Or you could call me from the airport... (He gets in the car) Or when you land in Frankfurt... (Luka closes the door, with the window open) Or from the plane! ______________________________________ Neela: Ray and I are good friends. Jacy: He said you were the best roommate he ever had. Neela: Well, that's cause I did all his laundry for him. Jacy: Oh, I used to think sometimes that was the only reason he came home. ______________________________________ Ray: They tried to save my legs but the crush injuries were too severe. But it could be a lot worse you know, I could be dead. They're going to fit me for prosthetics as soon as the flaps heal. So I guess in the meantime I can pimp out my wheelchair and maybe put some flames down the side ... Neela: Ray... Ray: New legs it's cool man, I can park in the good spaces now... Neela: Ray, stop. Katey: Ah, do you want something to drink? I'm going to get a coffee. Ray: No, thanks. Katey: Umm, I'll call your parents and see if I can get an ETA. good spaces now... Ray: Yeah, good. Great. Neela: Is there anything I can do? Ray: No. Neela: Would you like me to tell anyone at County? Ray: No. I really don't want you to do anything. Neela: You know, I was so worried about you I even went to our ... your apartment. Ray: Well, it's up for lease if you want to move back in. No ramps. Neela: You know the night this ... after you left the wedding, I tried calling you cause I wanted to talk, I was hoping... Ray: I know, I know, I was checking the message when I got hit. So I know. ______________________________________ (Moretti just gave a lecture to all the doctors and nurses about their work) Abby: I've worked here for a long time, and uh you might think that this is the way to motivate people, but it's not. _______________________________________ (Moretti just explained how he wants the triage nurses to work faster) Sam: That is a wonderful theory. Moretti: You're taking this personally, Sam? Sam: Yeah. I'm a nurse, I do triage. Yeah, I take it personally when you criticize the job I'm doing. _______________________________________ (Neela visits Ray at the hospital) Neela: Maybe I could come visit you Ray: Don't. Neela: What? Ray: Just don't tell me that you're going to do something when I know you won't. Neela: Why don't you think that I'd come visit you? Ray: Because that's what our relationship is, Neela. You give me hope and I, like a fool, believe you. Neela: Ray, that's not true Ray: It is true. I've waited for you, I trusted you, I fall for you and I even fell in love with you and for what? So you just could keep running back to Gates? Neela: I'm not, that's what I've been trying to tell you. It's over. Tony and I are done. Ray: Well, it doesn't really matter now, does it? Category:Episodes Category:Season 13